The Hidden Truth
by norik956
Summary: Aeris and Mina Bonteri, two sisters torn apart from each other long ago. Now they are seperated by the Dark and the Light side of the Force. Aeris lives surrounded by lies and seeks vengeance, Mina knows the truth and wants to free her sister from the lies. Can Mina save her sister from Darth Vader and the Empire before it is too late? (AU, Post A new Hope, Luxsoka pairing implied)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story idea that I thought off a little while ago. I have no idea if anyone has ever done something like this, so I have somehow stolen someone's story(parts) or something, sorry about that.**

**This story will be set in the era of the Galactic Empire, shortly after the destruction of the first Death Star. Keep in mind: this story is AU. **

**Note: this is not some kind of sequel to my other story **_**Tale of a Togruta**_**. Yes, some things and characters will be the same, but the stories aren't linked. Keep that in mind.**

**This contains of two chapters written from a first person point of view.**

**;-**

_Today is my eighteenth birthday. It marks the day that I might finally go and serve my master even more by taking the fight to this rebellion._

_The rebellion… Who could've thought that those renegades would be able to actually destroy the Death Star? What a major catastrophe that was… He told me about it, the one who did it…Luke Skywalker…_

_Skywalker…How I despise that name… My Master, Lord Vader, told me all about his father, Anakin Skywalker. When I was two, him and his Jedi friends, they betrayed my parents and murdered them. Because of those damn Jedi I lost my family. Lord Vader rescued me from them. These past sixteen years I've been training. Waiting to get my revenge. I might just get that chance soon._

_Shortly after the destruction of the Death Star they appeared. A group of surviving Jedi… It seems that a lot more of them are still alive than the Emperor originally thought. Those survivors banded together and hid somewhere in the Outer Rim. They've tried to rebuild their Order, their number are a bit impressive I must admit. And now they've joined with the Rebellion, combining their strength. This Luke Skywalker was just an untrained fool before, now he has multiple Jedi Masters to learn from… He might grow powerful._

_In truth, I'm glad. I was born with great power. Lord Vader has told me that compared to the other apprentices he and the Emperor have gathered I'm among the strongest. He will not be able to stand against me. I want him to train and grow strong. My victory will be all the sweeter when I kill him if he can actually fight back…_

_I hope my Master will allow me to hunt them down soon. Those Jedi took everything from me, what better way to reward them than to take everything from them? Soon I'll make them all pay. They will all suffer for what they did to my family. _

_Mark my words, Jedi Scum. My name is Aeris Bonteri, and I will have my revenge._

;-

_I'm turning eighteen today. It's hard to believe it's already been sixteen years since that awful day…_

_I remember it well, the Stormtroopers raiding our home. Dad told us both to hide while he and mom tried to hold them off. I hid in a small hidden corner in the basement. An hour passed until I could sense that it was save again. When I crawled out, our house was a mess… What I found was awful. Everything had been wrecked._

_I found dad lying dead outside on the porch, a large lightsaber wound through his chest. Mom was lying a few feet away from him. She was barely alive, a large lightsaber slash over her chest all the way down to her stomach… Thankfully the rest of our family arrived in time. It was close for a few weeks, but mom survived. _

_When she recovered we moved to Onderon. We buried dad far in the wilderness of the planet, far away from the cities. Mom has a large scar across her chest from where Vader struck her down. She told me how he used to be her closest friend Anakin Skywalker. How he used to be a Jedi before the Dark Side took him over. I still find it difficult to believe that he used to be such a kind person…_

_The worst part of it all, is the disappearance of my twin sister. We searched our old house and the surrounding area, but there wasn't a trace of her. Mom could tell what had happened to her even without using the Force: Vader took her…_

_Our bond is strong, even though she's probably forgotten it. I can still sense that she's alive, but her presence is completely surrounded by the darkness. I can't tell where she is, but I might know where she's going to be…_

_The Rebellion destroyed the Death Star a few weeks ago. Sometime after that a large group of Jedi appeared and joined the Rebellion. Mom was happy to learn that a large number of her old family was still alive. I'm pretty sure that if I follow the Rebellion I'm bound to run into my sister._

_Now, as I sit here at my father's grave, I renew my oath. My name is Mina Bonteri, and I will save my twin sister from the darkness._

**;-**

**Two sisters, separated from each other by light and dark. This story will be about their journeys as one seeks revenge and the other seeks to save her sister from the Dark Side.**

**Like I said, this story is AU (alternative universe). The well-known characters from the movies will appear and multiple other characters from the Clone Wars who secretly survived Order 66.**

**Please review, I'd like to know what others think about this idea. Also, I need a title for this story… any suggestions?**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sisters

**Chapter 2 – The Sisters**

**This little idea has been sitting idle on my page without much happening. I've decided to write the story. I have a storyline planned out and I'm really looking forward to writing it.**

**I'm still not really sure about the title, but I have added one for now. It might still change if I think of something better. **

**One little warning, there will be some dark themes in this story. Seeing as how this story is set in a dark period of the Star Wars universe, there will probably be mentions of violence, swearing and perhaps torture. I'm not really sure yet. If there are certain **_**strong**_** themes in a chapter I'll be sure to leave a warning in this section.**

**Enjoy.**

**;-**

_Darth Vader's super star destroyer_

_Aeris Bonteri_

We will soon be arriving at Coruscant the imperial center. In the palace of the Emperor is where we will all gather. Lord Vader informed me about the situation. Following the actions of the Rebellion and the emergence of the Jedi, the Emperor wants to gather his Sith disciples to take the fight to them.

Right now I'm waiting in my quarters onboard my master's flagship. I've just finished preparing, now I just have to wait for his word.

I look at myself in the mirror. Lord Vader showed me some old pictures of my mother. The two of them were close, but then the Jedi betrayed and murdered my family. I look a lot like my mother. My skin and lekku are the same colour as hers used to be, only the pattern of my lekku is somewhat different. The facial markings above my eyes are the same as my mother's, underneath my eyes are a few teardrop shaped markings. My appearance is not dangerous, but looks are very deceiving.

My master told me that I have my mother's skills with a lightsaber. I use two lightsabers and am familiar with multiple lightsaber forms. Of all of them, the reverse Shien styles are my favorite. My mother fought the same way according to Lord Vader. I grab my lightsabers and ignite them, the orange blades materializing before me. A smile spreads across my face. I may not have exceptional physical strength, but I can enhance the power of my blows with the Force. My speed, however, is my greatest asset. It doesn't matter how strong my opponent is when they can't hit me. I deactivate my lightsaber and clip them to my belt.

I move to the table in my room and grab my rifle from it. It is a heavily modified sniper rifle, customized to my wishes. My father was quite gifted with a sniper rifle and I inherited his skills. Lord Vader told me that he was a good Senator loyal to the Empire._ "Which is probably why the Jedi killed him as well…"_ I think sadly. I inspect my rifle again to make sure it is in optimal condition. My combination of lightsaber and rifle skills makes me incredibly lethal both at close range and at a distance.

I place my rifle back down and move back to the mirror. Apart from my lightsabers and blaster, I carry two small hidden daggers in my boots. Both of these carry a small poison reserve in them. One is filled with a powerful sleeping drug, the other contains a poison that can drop a rancor in a minute or so. I wear a simple set of Sith robes, dark as the night with red accents here and there. I modified the robes in several spots so they don't hinder my movement. My arms are mostly bare, except for a pair of dark gauntlets on my lower arms. These gauntlets don't hinder my movement and give me a nice advantage in a fight. A smile spreads across my face. It doesn't matter to me how powerful those other apprentices think they are, none of them can compare to me.

The ringing of my datapad interrupts my thoughts. I quickly check the message, hoping it's the message I've been waiting for. "_Finally." _Lord Vader has summoned me to the bridge. Hopefully this means that we are almost there. I can't wait to begin my hunt for the Jedi. I make sure that I have everything I need and head towards the bridge.

;-

As I enter the bridge I immediately hear Lord Vader's heavy mechanical breathing. When I was younger the sound was rather scary. Now, it's a comforting sound. No Jedi is a match for my Master, knowing he's around is very calming.

"You summoned me, my master?" I ask when I reach him. He turns to me and I bow respectfully. "Yes, my apprentice." He replies with his deep voice. "We will be arriving at Coruscant soon. When we arrive, we will head towards the Imperial palace of the Emperor. All of the apprentices will gather in the hangar and the halls of the palace. Later, the Emperor will address everyone in the main hall." Lord Vader explains to me. "I understand Master." I reply. "Be on your guard. The Emperor might try something to root out the weak and unworthy disciples." Lord Vader warns. "Yes Master." I reply. He nods at me. "Good." He says as the ship drops out of hyperspace.

;-

_Imperial palace, Coruscant_

_Aeris Bonteri_

A few hours passed and now I'm standing on a balcony in the Imperial palace, looking down at the other apprentices gathered in the halls below. A great deal of them are human males, there are several human females as well and a couple other species amongst them. Most of them are busy either showing off and boasting their superiority or harassing the servants of the palace.

I can't help but laugh a little. The majority of them look like a bunch of amateurs. There is no way that they can compare to me. "_These fools are supposed to fight the Rebellion _and _the Jedi?"_ The idea makes me somewhat worried. "_They probably won't last long against them. Oh well, at least they'll make a good distraction."_

A sudden intense flare of danger through the Force alerts me. I immediately tap into the Force to enhance my senses. Through my lekku I sense someone walking behind me. I spin around quickly with my lightsaber in my hand, ready to activate it and strike. My predatory eyes lock onto a human female with red hair. A look of surprise is on her face and in her green eyes. She's dressed as a servant of the palace. "_What is going on here?"_ I ask myself. The danger I sensed before is now completely gone. The girl walked backwards then quickly turned around and left the balcony.

I allow myself to relax somewhat but keep alert. I clip my lightsaber back to my belt and look down again. I scoff at what I see: a bunch of the guys are fighting each other with their lightsabers. "_Save it for the Jedi, you idiots."_ Lord Vader mentioned that the Emperor might try to root out the weaker ones, that's probably the reason why we all have to wait a while in these halls. The fools will, in their silly attempts to display their 'superiority', eliminate themselves this way. Quite a cunning plan, I'd expect nothing less from the Emperor.

An announcement sounds over the intercoms of the palace: the Emperor is ready to see us now. I smile and start making my way to the main hall where the Emperor will address us. "_Just you wait Jedi, it all begins now."_

;-

_Onderon, a hidden house in the wilds._

_Mina Bonteri_

I've just returned back at our home after visiting my father's grave. It is a simple-looking house, concealed by the nature surrounding it. No one can see it from the sky or from far away. It is the perfect hiding place for me and mom.

I walk back inside and sense that mom is upstairs. I send a small thought through the Force to let her know I'm back. She sends back that she knows. I chuckle a little. Rarely anything goes on without mom knowing about it. The Force tells her a lot of things.

Despite it's simple appearance from the outside, our home is well equipped on the inside. All of the comforts of a good home are available to us. Apart from that, we have a hidden basement that contains basically everything a Jedi needs to train and more. Our family and close trusted friends have helped us with this place. We chose to go into exile and hide ourselves from the galaxy, but we do keep in touch with them.

I make my way to one of the counters in the living room and pick up one of the pictures. It is a picture of me and Aeris from almost seventeen years ago. We looked so much alike. _"I remember mom telling me that the Dark Side can distort your features. Does Aeris still look like me?"_ I can't help but wonder. The colour of our skin is the same, just as the pattern of our lekku. The facial markings below our eyes are the only way to tell us apart. They may be in the same place, but mine are more like inverted triangles instead of the teardrop shape of Aeris' markings. I sigh quietly and place the picture back down. After that I move to the couch and sit down. I turn the holotv on to check the news. About ninety percent is always just garbage and Imperial propaganda. I simply watch with the hope of learning something about the Rebellion, it might help me later.

The sound of footsteps walking down the stairs sounds through the room. A moment later my mom, Ahsoka Tano-Bonteri, enters the room. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back at her. I'm wearing a set of robes similar to mom's old Jedi outfit. Only my outfit is a tad lighter than hers was and mine doesn't leave my back exposed, the back is closed up. The galaxy is dark and there are a lot of vile types around. Exposing too much skin might draw me some unwanted attention when I search for Aeris. These days, mom wears a set of robes that a being she called 'The Daughter' once wore. The white-gold robes give her quite the mystic aura. I remember how she explained me that this being, this Force Wielder, gave her great power when she was younger. Mom is a Force Wielder, her strength in the Force is amazing and her robes add perfectly to her aura. The only downside is that these robes leave the middle part of her chest and stomach bare. Because of this, the large scar from where Vader struck her down sixteen years ago is completely visible: a large vertical scar from the center of her chest down to her stomach. Mom keeps it visible to remind herself of her failure to protect her family all those years ago. I've repeatedly told her that it wasn't her fault. There were simply too much enemies for her and dad to handle alone. She did all she could. She still blames herself however.

Mom looks at me and sighs. "Your father would be so proud to see you now. You've grown into such a strong and beautiful young lady." She says with a smile. "Thanks mom." I reply a little bit embarrassed. "I've just finished preparing the ship. It's all set." Mom says. I can sense the worry filling her. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I'll come back safely and I'll bring Aeris back with me. You've trained me well and taught me so much. It's going to be fine." I tell her. Mom nods. "I know dear." She replies. It's definitely true. Mom taught me everything she knows about the Force. I am, just like her, incredibly strong in the Force. My skills with a lightsaber rival that of the strongest Jedi Battlemasters. My speed is extraordinary and it will definitely grant me a great advantage in my upcoming quest. With my two green-bladed lightsabers and the blasterskills I inherited from my father, no one will stand in my path to rescue my sister.

"I can sense your determination, the Force is with you. I can sense that you will come back to me safely. But still, it's a mother's job to worry. Just promise me that you'll be careful. I would not be able to handle losing you as well." Mom says softly. I nod at her. "I promise mom, I'll be careful." I reply with a smile, trying my best to reassure her. Mom sighs deeply. "How I wish that I could come with you, but my face is well-known around the galaxy. If Vader learns that I'm alive, he would spare no expense to hunt me down. He'd chase us all around the galaxy and we would never find Aeris." She tells me with regret in her voice. "Don't worry mom, I understand." I reply. "Remember to be cautious Mina. Aeris is your sister, but it is very possible that she doesn't immediately remember or even recognize you under the Dark Side's influence. She could be very dangerous. You might have to face her in battle." Mom warns me, the sadness she feels at the thought of such an encounter clear in her voice. I nod slowly, fighting my sister the first time we meet after sixteen years isn't something I want to do, but if it means freeing her I will. "I know. But it won't stop me from trying to save her." I reply, my voice filled with determination.

Mom smiles at me again. "Alright sweetheart. Now, it's getting late. You'd better get some rest if you're going to leave early tomorrow." She says. I chuckle a little. "Alright. Good night mom." I reply as I get up. "_Just you wait Aeris, I'm coming to save you."_

**;-**

**That's it for this chapter.**

**This chapter serves as an introduction for Aeris and Mina. I wanted to give a bit more background on them before the story really begins. **

**Ahsoka will not have such a large role in the first chapters. She will be present later in the story.**

**As mentioned in the prologue, in this AU story a large number of Jedi from the Order survived Order 66 and they will play a part in this story. If there are characters that you'd like to see in this story as well, feel free to post a review with the character's name/information.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Departures

**Chapter 3 – Departures**

**This is the third chapter. Not a lot will happen yet, these chapters are still setting up the rest of the story.**

**Enjoy.**

**;-**

_Imperial Palace, Coruscant_

_Aeris Bonteri_

It is almost time to begin. All of us are now seated in the auditorium where the Emperor will address us. I can sense the nervousness of the others around me. We are all sitting neatly in rows, waiting for the Emperor to enter the room. All of these other disciples hesitated after entering the room. I simply walked in and sat down in the first row.

I quickly glance around the room. A number of the Emperor elite red guards are standing along the wall and the large door in front of us. Up on the balcony behind us a squadron of Stormtroopers are overseeing the area. A large group of the maids that were servicing everyone before are now standing at the sides of the room. "_Plenty of potential assassins in case the Emperor wants to test us." _I think as I recall my master's warning.

A few minutes later the doors in front of us opened and my master, Darth Vader walked in, the Emperor right behind him. He walks up and sits down in the chair that stands on top of the stairs in front of us. Lord Vader takes his place beside the chair. I take the opportunity to study the Emperor for a moment. He looks like a frail old man, but I know better than to judge by appearance. His physical appearance is weak, but his presence in the Force is strong.

He observes all of us for a minute as we sit kneeling before him. "Welcome, my disciples. You all know why you're here." He says. "The return of the Jedi is unacceptable. They have now teamed up with the rebels. Together they might cause serious damage to our noble Empire. It is now your duty to stop them." He tells us with a dark grin. He looks at us again. Several other are grinning or otherwise trying to show the Emperor that they're the better ones. I simply keep my face neutral.

"During your wait I had my own personal apprentice inspect you and test your sense of awareness." He says, causing multiple people in the room to look around. "My apprentice is in this room right now. Can any of you identify my Emperor's Hand?" The Emperor challenges us. I can sense the other disciples beginning to look around the large room, eyeing each other and the guards in the room suspiciously. A sense of nervousness spreading amongst them. I simply close my eyes and focus on the Force. "_Emperor's Hand, the codename of the Emperor's apprentice. A strong Sith and skilled infiltrator. A deadly Imperial agent that has been operating in the shadows for a little while now."_ I recall what I know about this agent. "_I know that this person is a she and that she was in the halls with us. The Force did alert me before and, wait…"_ I smirk as I recall that moment. I know who it is.

I rise to my feet, causing everyone to focus their attention on me. The Emperor looks slightly amused at me standing up, obviously not expecting anyone to dare rise. "The red-haired human female." I say calmly as I point at the maid that I saw earlier. A number of the disciples quickly glance to the side and look at the surprised looking girl. I can hear some chuckling in the crowd behind me. "Hmph, yeah right." Someone remarks softly. "Her? The Emperor's Hand?" Another says amused. Some silent laughter echoes through the crowd. "Hmm." I can hear the Emperor as he observes me.

A moment later the maid starts walking towards the Emperor, much to the surprise of the others. In one quick move she lifts the maid dress over her head and tosses it aside to reveal a black combat suit, a holstered blaster at one side of her hip and a lightsaber at the other. A strong sense of disbelief spreads out behind me. "Mara, tell me your observations of them." The Emperor asks her. "Yes Master." Mara Jade replies. "I'm not really sure about most of them regarding their strength and abilities. Perhaps if they can actually focus on fighting the enemy instead of showing off, they could be effective against the Jedi." She says, much to the chagrin of the disciples. "The only one who was able to detect my presence was her." Mara says as she gestures at me. The Emperor looks at me, just as everyone else in the room. "Tell me child, you are Lord Vader's apprentice, are you not?" he asks me. "That's right my Lord. My name is Aeris Bonteri." I reply with a bow. "And how would you rate your power?" The Emperor asks me. "I'm probably the third strongest person in this room." I reply casually.

My statement causes quite some angry emotions in the room. "_Guess I'm not making a lot of friends amongst the other disciples. Oh well…"_ I think to myself, ignoring the comments and remarks behind me. "Explain." The Emperor tells me. "I cannot beat my Master, nor you My Lord." I reply. "I can't be sure about her." I say gesturing at Mara Jade, "She's masking the full extent of her powers so I can't judge it correctly. But compared to the others in this room my powers are of an entirely different level." I state.

"You think that you're better than us?" Someone in the crowd behind me asks. I turn around and see a human male with dark hair, perhaps a few years older than me. He's standing there, looking at me in a challenging way. "I don't think so, I _know_ so." I respond to his challenge with a wide smile, displaying my sharp teeth. He looks at me as if he wants to charge at me. "Don't even bother trying." I warn him and turn back to the Emperor. The Force has already alerted me to the fool's next action. I sigh and raise my right hand up. A lightsaber ignites behind me and I can sense him charging at me. I focus on the Force and quickly thrust my hand in his direction, creating a powerful Force push that sends him flying into the wall on the other side of the room.

Most people in the crowd stare wordlessly at either the boy crumbling down from the wall or at me. I turn back at the Emperor to see him cackling darkly, obviously enjoying the situation. I can sense two more people getting up. Two other human males that sat next to the fool I just send flying. "_Obviously his friends or something."_ I sigh and turn back to them. "Save it for the Jedi." I tell them darkly. They hesitate for a moment but sit down again.

"Good. Good. You indeed have great potential." The Emperor says to me. "Thank you My Lord." I reply with a bow. "You will go with Mara. She has found a possible lead on the rebellion. The two of you are to pursue the lead and see if you can find any rebels. You are to capture them alive." The Emperor orders me. A smile spreads cross my face. "Gladly, My Lord." I reply. Mara gestures in the direction of the exit at the side of the hall. She starts walking to the door. I follow her out of the room.

;-

"Do you really have a good lead on the rebellion?" I ask the Emperor's hand as we walk through the corridors towards one of the datacenters. "Yes, I'm certain I have. But we'll need to move quickly otherwise the rebels might cover up their tracks." Mara replied. "Perfect. I hope we can find some rebels, or even better, a Jedi." I reply smiling. "Why do you want to find the Jedi? I can sense that you have a more personal motivation." Mara asks me. "Oh, you're good." I reply. "Well?" she asks again. I take a deep breath. "I indeed have a strong personal motivation to end any Jedi I come across. However, I will keep that information to myself for now." I reply. Mara nods in return.

"So where are we headed?" I ask her. "Nar Shaddaa, according to several reports I intercepted the rebellion is trying to recruit supporters there." Mara replied. "Ever since they destroyed the Death Star and those Jedi appeared the rebels have been bolder than ever." She explained. "Then let's hope that in their boldness they make a nice little mistake." I say smiling. "And when they do we'll be there to catch them and deliver them to the Emperor." Mara adds. I nod. "And after that we'll end them." I say darkly.

;-

_Several hours later_

We are now onboard Mara's ship. It's quite a nice ship with some really advanced technology. "_Only to be expected from one of the Emperor's top agents."_ I think to myself as we take off into space. As soon as we arrive on the planet I can finally begin my revenge. Sixteen years of preparation and waiting and now the time is finally here. "_Here I come Jedi, prepare yourselves."_

;-

_Onderon, hidden house_

_Mina Bonteri_

The night seemed to last forever, but tomorrow has finally arrived. The day that I begin my search for my long-lost sister is here at last. I have spent years training with my mother, learning all I can from her. Now I'm finally going to search for her.

Mom and I are standing at our ship. She sighs and looks at me. "The time is finally here. You're going to leave on your journey." She says slowly. "I'm both proud and saddened at the same time. I'm so proud of what you're going to do, but so saddened by the fact that you have to." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "I wish we could have all still lived together as a family, but it just wasn't possible in these cruel times." She says. "It's alright mom, I understand." I reply. "But don't worry, things will change. I know that you've sensed it as well." I tell her with a smile. "The rise of the rebellion and the return of the Jedi has caused a spark of hope to spread across the galaxy. This dark Empire won't survive this conflict." I say. Mom smiles at me. "I've sensed it as well, yes. I hope that it will all end soon." She replied. "Until it does, I will pray for your safe return. You can contact me safely through the Force, so don't you dare leave your mother in the dark about how you're doing." She tells me. I chuckle a little. "I promise that I won't." I reply smiling.

"Goodbye mom." I say as I hug her. "And don't worry, I'll come back safely with Aeris." I promise her. Mom hugs me back tightly. "I know you will." She replies and kisses my forehead. A moment later we separate again. I turn around and walk up the ramp of the ship. As I reach the end of the ramp I turn around and look back at mom. I smile at her one more time before entering the ship. I enter the cockpit and begin entering the command. My ship takes off and I leave my home. "_I'm coming for you Aeris, wait for me."_

;-

_Ahsoka Tano-Bonteri_

I stand silently as I watch my daughter's ship vanish from sight. "_Stay safe Mina and be cautious. I'm afraid that you will be forced to face your sister in combat. Please, stay true to your heart and the Light side. Keep your mind focused and I have no doubt whatsoever that you can save Aeris and bring her back."_

I keep watching the skies until everything around me has turned dark. After another couple of minutes I turn around again and walk back to our house.

As I enter my home I send a prayer to the Force, asking it to look over my children. "_And now, there's nothing I can do but wait…"_

**;-**

**That the end of this chapter.**

**Like I said, there's not much excitement going on yet. I have a great deal of the story planned out, but the beginning is a little difficult to write. The next chapter will probably contain some more action and be somewhat longer.**

**Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. If you have suggestions about characters you want to see or certain events that could take place feel free to leave a review. **

**Until next time.**


End file.
